Directo al Corazón
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Se encuentra en actualización.
1. Obten el Gol

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	2. Penal de Amor

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	3. Targeta Amarilla

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	4. Medio Tiempo

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	5. Medio Tiempo: Campamento

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	6. El partido

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	7. El Festival Cultural de Deportes

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	8. La cita

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	9. El Misterioso Casillero

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	10. Confia en Nuestros Sentimientos

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	11. Te Protegere

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	12. Decisiones

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	13. Gracias

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	14. Celos

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	15. Siempre Seras Mi Heroe

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	16. Me Gustas Tal y Como Eres

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	17. Resfriado

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	18. Palabras

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	19. Palabras: Parte 2

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	20. ¿Conan? Bmo aparece y un trio nuevo

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	21. Dia Para Recordar

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	22. Una Esperanza Efimera

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	23. Una Esperanza Efímera: Parte 2

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	24. La Chica Que Me Gusta

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	25. Mi Rival De Amor: Parte 2

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	26. La Chica Que Me Gusta Y Mi Rival De Amor

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	27. Deseo

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	28. ¿Que podría pasar?

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	29. Pruebas

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	30. Terror en el Campamento

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	31. La Montaña Reveladora

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	32. La Persona Mas Importante Para Mi

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	33. La Llegada Inesperada

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	34. ¿Por que tú y no el?

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	35. La Batalla Comienza

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	36. Esto es la Guerra

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	37. Propuesta

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	38. Promesas

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	39. Especial 1

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	40. Especial 2

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	41. Tras bambalinas

_**Este capitulo al igual que los demas siguientes estan en proceso de ser actualizados con un nuevo formato, les agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido... y si teneis alguna duda de como va esto pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, les aseguro que no muerdo. Bien. Amaisupresh fuera.** _


	42. Por favor respondan

_**¡Un aviso de una preguntita!**_

_**Una posdata a una lectora  
**_

* * *

Me es mi deber el presentarme. Asi que... Saludos, soy la escritora de este formato de adaptacion de Manga a Escrito. Soy Amaisupresh. (¡Ya se! Algunos diran: Para que te presentas si ya sabemos quien sos!. Bueno jeje.. no se, me dio por presentarme).

En fin. Este aviso de una preguntita es cortito:

Estoy pensando en mejorar el fic, lo cual seria modificar este escrito en cierta forma... Pero... borraria por un tiempo indefinido el contenido del fic... asi que les queria preguntar al respecto de sobre que piensan de esta idea.

Y una posdata: Ludminita, claro que os dare lo que me preguntais en vuestro ultimo review. Aunque... como me apoyaste en el fic, (quizas poco pero aun asi fue apreciable, quiero mucho a mis lectores y lectoras aun mas cuando me apoyan!,) queria hacerlo en un capitulo especial o one-shot como con Casis30 pero mas especial. Pero las ideas no me llegan! asi que no e podido... Q_Q

Bueno... eso era todo.

Espero recibir alguna respuesta pronto de ustedes

Y... gracias por su atencion.


End file.
